Luminaires typically include at least one light source and an optic positioned to control the light emitted from the light source and thereby dictate the light distribution of the luminaire. Optics for use in luminaires generally include Type I, Type II, Type III, Type IV, or Type V lenses. These lens types are well known in the industry and represent the distribution pattern that light will have when exiting the lenses. Luminaires are fitted with a single set of optics that dictates a pre-specified light distribution from the luminaire. Thus, the luminaire is capable of only emitting that particular light distribution. While the luminance of the luminaire can be dimmed up or dimmed down, this dimming does not affect the distribution pattern of the light emitted from the luminaire, but rather only how intensely the area within that predetermined distribution pattern is illuminated by the luminaire.
Outdoor luminaires are used, for example, to illuminate roadways, parking lots, building exteriors, walk ways, etc. The luminaires can be used for safety and/or security purposes. The optics provided in these luminaires are tailored to create a light distribution prescribed based on the location of the luminaire and the area it is intended to illuminate. Again, however, the luminaires are only capable of emitting a single distribution pattern. To the extent multiple distribution patterns are needed for a particular area, multiple luminaires must be provided.